The Fosters (New Kid)
by Ktdunn8
Summary: Have you ever wondered what it would be like for the Adams-Foster family to adopt another child? Well in this story Lena and Stef adopt an 8 year old girl who causes trouble for the entire family...
1. Chapter 1

**Intro**

Mary-Hannah, a latin American based 8 year old girl was walking towards the door of her foster home. it was about to become her old one.

Mary-Hannah couldn't believe it. Her and her triplets, Christian-Alexander, and Nikita-Aleena were being separated.

Christian and Aleena were being put back into the foster system. But Mary-Hannah, she was going to another foster home. One with multiple kids.

Well the parents adopted multiple kids.

See, the Adams-Foster family had two married moms. Lena and Stef. Stef had one biological son named Brandon. Brandon is the oldest. Their second oldest child was Callie. Callie is a mysterious tough girl with a sensitive side, but no one can seem to figure her out. Well maybe except for her little brother, Jude. But we'll get to him later. Next in line are the twins. Mariana and Jesus. Both of them Latin-America based, as well, they share the same mother, yes, but are very different individuals. Then there was Jude. Jude was the youngest of them all, but he fit in with the family just fine. Our story begins when Mary-Hannah steps through the front door of her new home, and meets Callie for the first time…

**Chapter 1**

_Mary-Hannah's P.O.V._

What a day.

As I watched the cars turn around the corner I feared I would never see my triplets again.

As I stepped into the car that would take me to my new foster home, I wondered if this new family will be a good fit. I mean will I feel safe there? Will I ever fit in? All of these questions will be answered when I step through the front door of my new home.

This chestnut haired girl answered the front door and said, "Hello. Um who are you?"

"Hi i'm your new foster sister. Whats your name?" i said.

"I'm Callie. Whats your name little girl?" Callie said.

"Um excuse me, but I'm 8. I'm not a little girl. Oh and my name is, um, it's, it's Hannah." well, thats my new name.

But Stef butted in and told Callie my real name.

"But Callie please call me Hannah."

"O.K… um no one is home yet. Mariana is at boarding school, Brandon is at the elementary school because he teaches music there, Jesus is with his girlfriend Nikki, and Jude is at Connor's house."

"Callie, please show Hannah the house, preferably your room." Stef asked of Callie. I can tell Stef thinks very highly of Callie.

"So this is the entry-way or the foyer, if your fancy. the foyer leads into the kitchen, where we eat, and it also leads into the living room, and the tv room. Then if we go upstairs, you'll see how Brandon's room is the first one you see. then if we go left we will see the boy's room. and right across the hall, is your new room. The only downside to that is… you have to share the room. With me. then if we go one room over, you see our mums room." Callie finished.

"So that will conclude the tour of your new house. Well if you need anything, i'll be in my room."

"Wait! Callie, do you know anything about, umm, anything about ratios?" I asked.

"Are you asking me to help you with your homework?" Callie asked.

"Yes. Normally Christian Aleena would normally help me but, never mind."

"Wait who are Christian and Aleena?" Callie asked.

They are my triplets. We got separated in our last Foster home and i have no idea where the are now." Hannah admitted.

"Oh. Well, maybe we should get started on those ratios then." Callie said.

"Um sure."


	2. Chapter 2

p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"strongChapter 2/strong/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: 'Helvetica Light'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"emCallie's P.O.V./em/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"Was this what it was like for the Adams-Fosters to take me in?/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"Will she-/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;""Moms! Jesus! Callie! Bee! Are you home?" Jude asked. /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;""Coming Jude! Stay right here Hannah. Mom's don't want you to meet the family until everyone is home Mariana will be home in a month i think, so she will have to wait until then to meet you. got it Hannah?"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;""Yeah, got it." Hannah said disappointed./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;""Callie! It's me and Bee!" Jesus shouted./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;""Moms! They're all home!" I called from the upstairs./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;""Okay everyone! Family meeting in the living room! Now! Callie bring er down." Stef called from the kitchen./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"Once we were all seated, well everyone except Hannah, mom told me to bring her in./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;""This is your new foster sister, Mary-Hannah." Mama said/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;""Hi." Hannah said./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;""Hannah sweetie, please look up." Stef said./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;""Whoa! She looks so much like Mariana!" Jesus and I said./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;""I knew I shouldn't have looked up." Hannah said embarrassed./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;""Okay, everyone say their name first and then tell them who you are. Bee you start first." Stef said./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;""Hello, my name is Brandon, people call me Bee, if you haven't noticed, um I teach music at the elementary school thats near here."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;""I'm Callie, you already met me when we were doing homework upstairs."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;""I'm Jesus, um i'm have a twin, and her name is Mariana."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;""Hey I'm Jude. It's nice to see someone close to my age around here other than my friends. I think you'll really enjoy it here."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;""Okay. I'm Mary-Hannah, but i heard that there was a Mariana here so please call me Hannah. I'm a triplet but we got separated, so yeah that pretty much describes me. Uh I'm 8 I'm in 3rd grade, and yeah. My birthday is on May 7th."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;""Callie can you go put Hannah's name on the door please and help her get settled in to your room?" Lena asked me./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;""Yeah sure. Um where are the letter stickers?"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;""In the closet thats down the hall." Stef replied./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;""Wait Hannah. You said you were in 3rd grade right?" Brandon asked her./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;""Yeah, why?"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;""One sec. Moms! What school will Hannah be going to?" Brandon asked./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;""Anchor Beach Elementary, why?" Lena called back./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;""No reason." Brandon replied. /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;""So why?" Hannah asked./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;""Thats all i needed to know. See you at dinner."/p 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Hannah's P.O.V._

"Hey Stef? When do I start at my new school?" I asked.

"Tomorrow actually. We registered you this afternoon. You can use Jude's old textbooks for now. And you can use Marianas backpack." Stef replied.

"O.K. do I walk to school tomorrow?"

"No hannah you don't. Brandon's gonna drive you there." Lena replied.

"I'm gonna what?"

"Bee don't be rude. He leaves at 7:30 so he can get there early. Bee will take you to meet your new teacher, the principal, set up your locker desk all of that stuff." Stef explained. "Is that ok Hannah?" Stef asked

"Yup. I'm down with that!" I replied. "Hey Stef? what time is it?" I asked.

"It's almost 8:45." Lena answered.

"Can I go to bed please? I'm not a huge delight in the morning, and having to get up at 6:00 tomorrow, is not going to be pleasant for anyone in this household." I said.

"Sure honey, Umm Callie can you please take Hannah upstairs and show her where she is going to sleep? Also can you lend her a pair of pjs and maybe some clothes for school tomorrow? Go through Marianas drawer if you need to find an outfit but please find her something to wear." Man Lena asked so much of Callie.

"Sure." Callie replied.

Then I whispered something into her ear.

"Whats that Hannah?" she asked.

"Um can Hannah have a shower tomorrow morning?" Callie asked Stef and Lena.

"Yeah definitely. OK Callie please go up to your room with Hannah, it's almost nine." Stef asked Callie.

When we were up in the room Callie got me everything that I would need to get ready for bed. She even laid out my outfit for tomorrow.

"Hey look, Hannah. I know what you're feeling right now, I went through this as did Jesus, Mariana, and Jude. I know this is hard, but soon you will get into the routine and i guarantee you, things won't be nearly as bad as they seem."

"You don't get it Callie. You had Jude, Jesus had Mariana, and Brandon, he is the biological child. So he had Stef. You guys all had someone. I don't."

"Hannah,"

"Yeah Callie."

"You have me. I'm going to be your big sister. No matter what." Callie said.

"Thanks Callie. Good night."

she started to shut the door but I stopped her.

"Callie, Can you keep the door open please."

"Yeah sure Hannah. Good night. moms will be up to tuck you in in a minute."

"Can you tuck me in please Callie?" I asked her.

"Yeah sure. Mom's will be in in a minute to say good night. Sweet dreams baby. I'll wake you up at 6:00 tomorrow morning."

"Thanks Callie."

She turned the light off and I dozed off even before Stef and Lena came in and said good night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Hannah's P.O.V._

"Hannah, Hannah dear."

"Here mom let me try. Hannah get up please! Hannah it's your first day of school and you need a shower. Come on Hannah. Lets go Baby."

"Hmn Callie? What- is it 6 already? I'm up. I'm up." I said.

"Ok so the shampoo and conditioner are on the shelf and the body wash is on the ledge. And your clothes are at the end of your bed. If you need anything just call." Stef said.

"Thanks Stef."

"When your done come downstairs for breakfast. Okay I think that just about covers it."

"Thanks guys. Umm I think I'm good now." I said.

After my shower I went downstairs, and had breakfast. it was very delicious. There was cereal with milk and a 1/2 of a peanut butter sandwich waiting for me. Then Stef hands me a 10 dollar bill.

"For lunch today."

"Thanks Stef." I said.

"Hey Hannah it's time to go. do you have everything you need? Because once we leave, there is no going back until 3:30 today." Bee asked me.

"Yes I have everything Bee." I replied.

"Ok bye moms." Bee called.

"Bye" I called after him.

In the car a silence stretched through the darkness. It was really early in the morning so it wasn't very light outside.

"Are you nervous?"

"No. It's the same story every time. I go to a new school, I "make friends" but they always talk about me behind my back and the things they say aren't very nice, then they bully me make me look bad etc., and then I get moved to a different foster home. But I've never gone to a new school without Christian and Alli." I finished.

"Who are Christian and Alli?"

"They're my triplets." I said sadly.

"Well if anyone makes fun of you just come and talk to me. I'll make it right."

We just sit in silence for what seems like a long time then Bee says,

"We're here."

Chapter 5

My new school is awesome!

I guess having your big brother as a music teacher rocks!

He gives you hugs and piggy back rides in the school yard, and always says hi!

Three months later.

"Hannah Matthews down to the office. Hannah Matthews down to the office. thank you."

Uh oh, I hope I'm not in trouble.

When I get down to the office, I see Brandon sitting in the principals office waiting for me.

"Hey Han, sit down. Mrs. De Cola wants to talk to us about something important." Bee said worilly.

"So whats wrong? Did I do something wrong? Am I in trouble?" I asked in the same tone as Brandon.

"Oh no no no. Haha. No there is someone who would like to see you." And with that she pulls out two people.

"Oh My Gosh! How? When? Where? Christian? Alli?"

How Is this possible! Christian and Alli are at this school!

"Alli, Chris, Gimme a hug!"

"Bee whats going on?"

"Well Hannah, I teach these two music. I heard that it was there first day at Anchor Beach Elementary, and that their last name was Matthews. What are the odds of 3 people starting school with the same last name as you. so I pulled a few strings and got them to see you." Bee replied.

"Are we In the same classes?"

"That can be arranged. Now all of you head to Mr. Fosters Music class at the next bell. Well there that bell goes, Mr. Foster Mr. Matthews, Ms. Matthews x2. you best be on your way so you aren't marked tardy."

"Thank you Mrs. De Cola!" We all said in unison.

"So Christian, Alli, are you two at the same foster home?"

"Uh yeah. How do you know Brando- I mean Mr. Foster?" Alli asked,

"Um he's my um he's my-"

"I'm her older brother. Big Brother if you will."

"Yeah. He's my big bro. Hey Bee, who is taking me home? Because you have that staff meeting after school. Will it be Callie, Jesus, Jude or one of moms?"

"Umm, I don't actually know. I think Callie Jude and Jesus will pick you up but maybe moms will, I'll call them after school. Worst case-scenario, you'll have to stay until 4:30 and go home with me after the meeting." Bee replied.

"Okay."

"I'll give you my phone to play on and maybe you can go into the music room and play on the piano. Do you know how to play?"

"Are you kidding?" Alli asked?

"She's awesome! MH, play in the music classroom. please?" Christian asked me.

"Brandon? Can I?"

"Sure."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

So Callie ended up getting me at 4:00 after her guitar lesson. she walked in on me playing the piano. She didn't stop me so I kept playing. It was a piece composed by me so even the music schools haven't heard it yet.

"Wow Hannah, so many different talents, so much to find out about you."

"Are we ready to go?" I said, urging to get out of the door. I can't let Callie know about my composition of that piece.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. we're not leaving until Bee hears you play. you are FANTASTIC! plus, we have to wait for him."

"But why?"

"Because i'm his ride home."

"But he has his own ca-a-ar."

"Good point. One sec. thats moms. Oh we need to pull Bee out of his meeting Mariana is coming home tonight and Ana and the Guitierezs' are coming over tonight."

"No need Callie, My meeting is already finished."

"Bee!"

I run up to him and give him a big hug. then he picks me up and asks if I wanted a piggy-back ride. and of course, I said yes.

Bee piggybacked me all the way to the car.

Callie asked me if I wanted to go with Bee or her, I had a really tough decision to make. But in the end I chose Callie.

I told her all about My day at school, and how Bee is the best big brother ever. I told her about Chris and Alli. And we even talked about the piece i was playing after school. When we got out of the car Callie gave me a big hug and said,

"Now Hannah, who you are about to meet will love you very much and forever. No matter how annoying she gets, just know she loves you very much. Okay?"

"Okay Callie."

As I walked through the door I recognized these three voices but i don't know from where. Then I see their faces.

"Aunt Ana! hows little Clára doing? Wait, Grandma, Grandpa?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Oh Mary-Hannah! We've missed you! Wait, are you that Hannah that these people are fostering? Because if you are then you will be in the same house as you're cousins." Grandma said.

"My wha- wait a minute. Jesus and Mariana are my cousins?" I asked.

"Yup. Wait, didn't you know that?" Grandpa asked.

"No, i didn't-"

"Mariana's car just pulled up! She's home. Hannah please go sit with Jesus and your grandparents." Stef told me.

"Hey everyone i'm home!"

As soon as she said that Jesus ran up and gave her a big hug, so I went to sit with Bee.

"Mariana, sweetie, there is someone I would like you to meet. Hannah sweetie,"

"Hey Mariana, I'm your new foster sister, I'm 8 years old, My birthday is in 1 week, and I'm a triplet."

"Mary-Hannah," Grandma

"Yes?" Mariana and i replied in unison.

"No, not the older one. Hannah please tell Mariana what you just found out. No? Ok i'll do it myself then. Mariana, not only is Hannah your foster sister, she is your cousin too." Grandma told her.

"Ok, I just walked in the door, stop throwing all of this new information at me, like seriously!"

For the rest of the night no one even paid any attention to me, so I went upstairs and sat on my bed until it was bed time. But no one even came to tuck me in. But then I woke up to the sound of.

"Why is that little brat in my bed? I need a place to sleep too! Move her down to the couch if you have to, just get my bed back."

Then I spoke up.

"Fine I'll see you two in the morning. No one even cares about me in this family. No one came to tuck me in or even say goodnight. they all forgot I was there. No one even loves me enough to let me sleep in a bed."

I went downstairs and slept on the couch. In the morning I wake up to Jesus turning on the TV and blasting it, so he wakes me up. Even now no one realizes that I'm in the house. So I go back up to Callie and Mariana's room, it certainly is not mine anymore, despite having my name on the door, and i sleep on the floor.

When i wake up again, Mariana steps on me and realizes that it's me. she lies down right beside me, and i turn over.

"Hey come on, talk to me."

"No."

"Why not."

"I heard you and Callie talking last night. and YOU called me a little brat."

"Oh you heard that part."

"Uh yeah. newsflash, thats my bed too. where do you think i've been sleeping for the past three months?"

"Oh. You've been here that long?"

"Yeah, and I think moms want to adopt me. But they can't if you don't like me can they?"

"I didn't mean that you were a brat, I meant that I didn't want you sleeping there. I've never had a little sister in the house before, so i don't really know how to act. Can we hug it out, and forget this night never happened?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure. do you want to go downstairs now?"

"Umm ok but first there is something I've been DYING to pull on Callie. All we need, is a black marker."


End file.
